Secrets of The Untold
by violetvision101
Summary: Luana Faye grew up as a happy, normal child with two loving parents. Until the week before her thirteenth birthday, when they were ripped away from her. Will being tricked into the dark side be her only fighting chance to save them? Is her one year of training enough? She will soon fight alongside of The Team, but will she befriend them and forget her anger so easily? (Robin/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**_Star City_**

**_October 29, 2014_**

_Here, in the dark_

_The shadows consume me_

_Hide me_

_As I prowl in the shade of night_

_Waiting_

_Hoping _

_Plotting against them _

_Taking action_

_Another step closer…_

_I am the violet blurred in the night_

_I am the vision  
_

_Slash_

I act in haste as I tread over the fallen body in front of me. Stepping as quietly as I could, I paced around the corner, stealthily moving with the shadows.

_It's now or never, _I thought.

Slowly peeking behind the wall I was pressed up against, I spotted my target.

_They will pay._

I narrowed my eyes in the direction of the enemy and got ready to strike before-

_Agh!_

A gun barrel collided with my back and threw me down harshly to the concrete ground below me. I glared up and readied my claws to attack, but what I saw something I didn't expect to see staring down at me…

_…__Mom_

She had a blank look on her face, but her eyes had a sinister other burning within them.

I jumped up, and instantly tried to get through to her.

"Mom, please! You need to stop! This _isn't_ who you are! You're not yourself! Let's just go-"

_Agghh!_

She charged at me, forcing me right into the center of attention. About ten armed men circle around me, and their leader soon revealed himself, stepping into the light. My mother grabbed me forcefully and threw me at the shadow of a man looming over me.

"Well, look who decided to show up," he growled before taking my chin in his hand, squeezing it roughly.

"Little girls shouldn't be allowed to be out after dark…- _Agh!_" I swung my head up without warning and got out of his grip, slightly stumbling backwards. As soon as I recovered, my claws were in action as they slashed the incoming soldiers around me. I fought as hard as I could, kicking, slashing, dodging. But even I felt myself weakening with every move. It was late, and I was very tired. I sneered at the thought of slowing down. I couldn't afford to lose at a time like this! I came to win!

_Come on, Luana. Pull yourself together! _I mentally cried to myself.

Before I could register it, the enemies have called in reinforcements. The back of my mind screamed that I couldn't stand a chance against all of them. Shaking away the thought, I pushed forward, not giving a crap about my aching legs, throbbing back and stiff fingers. As I swayed to my next enemy, I began seeing the others disperse. Only one familiar face stared back at me, drilling holes into my skull.

I cried desperately, "Dad! I don't want any trouble! I just want you and mom to come home!"

An evil chuckled echoed behind me, "Oh child… When will you learn? They have seen The Light, and you shall too."

My father stood with a bulky object in his hands and tossed it up in the air not missing a beat. In seconds everyone in that rusty old warehouse cleared out of there and left me in the middle of a rapidly spreading cloud of gas. I coughed violently, whipping around to find any means of exit with the last bit of energy I had. I fell to my knees, as my vision started to blur. I slumped over with a hard thud on the concrete, detecting a figure slowly emerge from the thick cloud.

"Oh darling, look what's happened to you. I told you that you couldn't do this alone, that you can't survive without me. I offered you everything I knew, and you just threw it all back in my face. Good luck fending for yourself, you're going to need it…-"

That's the last thing I saw and heard before the world faded into nothing.

**_Mount Justice_**

**_October 29, 2014  
_**

The Team flew over Happy Harbor in the Bio ship, Miss Martian behind the controls. Everyone else on the ship, Superboy, Robin, Artemis, Aqualad and Kid Flash, were silent, simply enjoying each other's company, before KF spoke up.

"So, babe. Where do we plan on going?"

M'gann giggled, "Well, I was hoping we could just fly around and-"

She was cut off by Batman appearing on the ship's communication screen. His voice echoed around the ship.

"Batman to Team, there has been an incident in Star City. Green Arrow and Red Arrow have already gone to investigate, but I want you guys to go and assist them in further observation to the scene."

"Acknowledged, we're on our way." Miss Martian spoke in response as she redirected the ships course.

After Batman hung up, Robin spoke in question, "Why would Batman call us for back up when Green Arrow and Red Arrow are already there?"

Aqualad turned to Robin in his seat and conveyed in a serious tone, "Something of high suspicions must have taken place." The ship fell silent, all of their minds pondering as to what Aqualad meant and what could be happening in Star City.

* * *

**A/N -**

Wha-la! This is the first chapter to an awesome story I am so excited to launch into action! Please review and tell me what you think! This is my first story so I hope you all enjoy it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N –**

Thank you all so much for the reviews guys! It means a lot to me! I will start responding to as many reviews as possible as the story goes on. :)

_Guest_ – Thanks so much for the advice! And yes, I think Zatanna and Rocket will show up a little later in the story. And as for the Robin/OC thing, we will see where the story takes us. I wanted to write one so bad because Dick Grayson is like MY LIFE I LOVE HIM haha, but like I said, we will just have to see where the story goes. :)

_leena1445_ – Thanks for the feedback! And like I said above to _Guest_, we will have to see where the story takes us. :)

_nyxwolf _– Thanks for the review! And yes, that was only the first chapter, now the story will move into more of her backstory and things and what happens next. :)

Again, thanks so much for the reviews! Now on with the story!

* * *

**_Star City_**

**_October 31, 2012_**

_"__Mom, Dad!" I screamed desperately into the night, tears streaming down my face. "You can't do this! I will find you!" But they were already gone, disappeared into the darkness. I fell to my knees in defeat and sobbed there in the middle of the sidewalk. My bare feet ached due to them pounding on the hard concrete moments before, not wanting to give up. I hated feeling this useless, this helpless._

_I soon realized that I couldn't just sit there and cry, because that would accomplish nothing. I raised my head to face the cruel world in front of me and murmured out loud, "I will get them back," My voice sizzling with rage. With that, I retraced my steps back to my house, breathing deeply with every sprinting stride I took. Once I sped in through the open door, not caring to close it when I went after the horrible beings that stole my parents from me, and grabbed a knife from the kitchen. From there I ran as fast as I could into the dark, into nothing. I tried to navigate where I was going, but the only thing that pushed me forward was rage. All other thoughts of sanity have left me. My only focus was the target, the enemy. _

_Blinded by my boiling energy, I was oblivious to the object that emerged from the shadows and blocked my path. I slammed into whatever stood in my way, earning myself being thrown to the ground harshly. I snapped my head up to confront what stopped me, and if looks could kill, whatever loomed over me would have been demolished. An intoxicating chuckle slowly revealed itself within the shadows from the being, who purred soothingly, "Woah there, little tiger. Where are you so desperately trying to go?"_

_I sprung up from where I had fallen and attempted to dash around the mysterious figure, but just ended up being cut off by their hand. "I asked you a question," The being growled. It was a feminine voice, but none of which I could match to someone I knew. I stuttered in response, trying to form words around my now erupting worry growing higher and higher in my chest. "M-m-my p-parents. They… took them! I- I need to f-find them!" I struggled against the young woman's grip, but to no avail. "The burning passion behind your eyes tells a different story, little girl. You want revenge, don't you?" the woman purred sinisterly. The question threw me off guard and made me stop and think. I was always told that violence was never the answer to anything, all I wanted was my parents to come home. But what could __**I**__ do, as the helpless little twelve year old I was? Whoever was sick enough to rip them away from me must be dangerous, or have a vile purpose. I hung my head in defeat for a moment, but then looked whoever asked me the question dead in the eye and spoke confidently, "Yes."_

_"__I can help you," she spoke in a hushed tone, "I can train you as my protégée, you can __**fight back **__alongside me. We __**will **__get your parents back." She let her words hang in the air for a moment, before continuing, "So…Do we have a deal?" She held her hand out welcomingly. I stared at it hesitantly, before slowly reaching my hand out and closed my small fingers around it. "…__**Yes**__."_

_Due to the darkness that surrounded the both of us, I couldn't tell what the woman's reaction was, but somehow I heard the smile spread across her face as she whispered, "Well then, let's get started…"_

_. . ._

**_Mount Justice_**

**_October 30, 2014_**

_…__GASP_

I inhaled deeply as I sat right up on… a metal table?

_Where the hell am I?_ I pondered to myself, looking around.

I spotted a masked figure leaning against a wall on my far right, speaking into what must have been some sort of communication device, a Bluetooth maybe? Why else would he have his hand to his ear? Seconds after he put his hand down, three people rushed into the room, staring at me. I glared at their rude behavior and cleared my throat before speaking in a sarcastic tone, "Take a picture, it lasts longer." Just then, a laugh could be heard echoing from a tunnel to my left. A random ginger kid with a candy bar in his hand stepped into view and chuckled, "Ha! Good one!" In the midst of his amusement, he received a peculiar look from a tall figure dressed in black from head to toe. Then a woman with golden blonde hair strode over to whisper something to the boy, which shooed him away, his head hanging low in defeat. The same woman strode over to me, a warm and comforting smile on her face. It reminded me of my mother's smile… I dismissed the thought quickly and put on a challenging look that I directed towards the woman, on full guard and ready for anything.

She knelt down so her eyes were level with mine and spoke softly in a soothing voice, "Hello there, I am Black Canary. You may or may not have heard of me, but regardless I want you to know that you are safe here in The Cave and my friends and I just want to ask you a couple of questions." Her eyes gleamed with hope. I _did _know who Black Canary was, I've seen her on TV, but naturally I stayed on the defensive. I looked her straight in the eye and tried to sound as strong as I possibly could as I responded, "What makes you think I would tell you anything? My business is my business, and for the record, I could have handled myself perfectly back there without your help." I never meant for it to come out as harsh as it did, I knew she was just trying to help, but after _what's-her-face _I can't take any chances. Black Canary's face feel ever so slightly, but was soon replaced by a reassuring smile as she said, "It's alright, we can leave you to gather your thoughts for a while." Then she walked back to the others, who talked amongst themselves before leaving the room. The figure I first saw leaning against the wall lingered a bit, before taking his leave as well.

**_The Team_**

Wally stalked back into the room, where the others gathered around on the couches. Robin was the first to laugh a little at his friend's defeated expression and said, "So? How did it go?"

Wally gave his friend an exasperated look before responding with a huff, "They shooed me away."

Aqualad spoke up, "We were told to give her some space before trying to become acquainted with her."

"Yeah, but if anything, the way we found her all by herself, she could use some friends right now." Wally voiced.

"I wonder what happened." Conner pondered out loud.

There was moment of silence before a tiny _ding _could be heard coming from the kitchen and the sweet smell of chocolate chip cookies wafted into the room. M'gann's face lit up as she exclaimed, "The cookies are ready!" before flying out of the room to take them out of the oven, with the others following close behind.

* * *

I sat there in silence, sorting through the millions of questions that swarmed in my mind like an overpopulated bees nest. I clenched my fists and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to figure out where I was supposed to go from here.

_How could I let that opportunity pass me by?_

_Why did I have to __**fail**__?_

_What am I supposed to do now? Who knows where they could be!_

_I need help! Someone help me please!_

_No, no! I don't need any help! _

_I could have taken care of myself back there!_

_I-…I_

A single tear slid past the corner of my eye and trickled down my cheek, I didn't even realize that I was crying. There were so many emotions tangled up inside me, I didn't know what to do with them.

For a while I just sat there and silently sobbed until I felt a presence enter the room. I rubbed my eyes with my hands to wipe away the tears before lifting my head to see who it was.

Black Canary stood in a small doorway and looked at me sympathetically. She gazed at me for a few moments, as if requesting permission with her eyes to approach. I understood, and slowly nodded my head. She stepped forward and put an arm around my shoulder and spoke softly, "Would you like to talk about it?" Without a word, I got up from the chilled table I sat on and was lead to a small room with two couches. I sat and got comfortable on the one across from Black Canary and waited for her to speak.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N –**

I'm so excited to be writing the next chapter! I've got a busy week, and month for that matter, coming up so please be patient while I write and update as soon as I can. I'm thinking the updating schedule will be every weekend, and maybe even an update Friday night if we're lucky haha. So yeah. Again, thank you all so much for the reviews! It means so much to me!

_piggythelaw _– Thanks, and I really like her name too! :)

_nyxwolf_ – Haha yeah, just you wait! This chapter will really go into Luana's story and be all awesome-like! :)

Now without further a due, here is the continuation of the story! :)

* * *

**_Mount Justice_**

**_October 30, 2014_**

"Tell me from the very beginning about what has happened." Black Canary requested kindly, her eyes and ears open. I took a deep breath and prepared myself to pour my life story out.

Black Canary is more of a hero than I am, more trained and more skilled, and though as much as I hate to admit it, I _do _need help. Hopefully she will be more trustworthy than the _other_ I associated with. I sighed and began to speak,

"Well, my hero name is Violet Vision and I am currently fourteen years old," Black Canary nodded her head, encouraging me to go on.

"Before it was my duty to become a hero, I lived with my mother and father in a friendly neighborhood in Star City. We shared wonderful and memorable moments together, and I loved them very much," I trailed off for a moment before getting back on track.

"…Until about a week before my thirteenth birthday. A group of four men barged into my house, threatened my family and demanded for us to come along with them. My parents pleaded for my safety, but the cost was them going with those horrible men…" I clenched my fists and turned my eyes to the floor.

"I ran and grasped my mother and father, only to have them ripped away from me. A man emerged through the shadows and said, 'Don't worry little girl, they will see The Light, and so shall you _someday._" With that, they disappeared. Completely shocked senseless from the situation, I froze where I stood, my feet glued to the floor, and just stared into the empty space where my parents struggled moments before. My eyes swelled up in tears as I bolted out the door, running into the night with no sign of where they could have gone…" A tear slid down my cheek, earning a sad look from Black Canary, though I never met her gaze.

"I soon went on a rampage and desperately wanted to get them back. I sprinted aimlessly until I bumped into someone, who claimed they could help me. Being a little twelve year old, who was clouded with sorrow and rage, I took their word for it… And they trained me." I paused. "…It wasn't until recently that I discovered their evil trap to capture me into the dark side. Angry yet again, I was finally able to locate where those sinister people took my parents. I was determined to stand and fight, to get them back, but I already knew that their memories have been wiped and their minds were under _their_ control. I couldn't and wouldn't hurt my parents but the numbers of enemies only grew until it became too much to handle…" I turned to look at Black Canary. "Before you found me, my mentor and ex-companion came and hissed at me harshly before I passed out… And now, here I am."

My story hung in the air as Black Canary processed what I had said. Then the famous, long-awaited-for question was asked, "Who was your mentor?"

I grimaced at the thought of having to say their name aloud, but responded obediently in a hushed tone, "My mentor was…-"

**. . .**

**_The Team_**

Batman strode into the room, which caught The Team's attention.

Wally, with three cookies shoveled into his mouth, mumbled, "How ish sshee?"

"She is being questioned by Black Canary as we speak. If all goes well, she might join The Team, but will be under close tabs. As of now, we are not sure why she was there at the warehouse that late last night or if she can be trusted. I request that you stay on guard around her at all times." Batman replied calmly.

Wally woot-wooted and exclaimed, "Yeah! Another babe is joining The Team!" as he fist-bumped Robin who stood next to him.

Batman turned around on his heel and left the room without another word, and The Team discussed and questioned who this new girl could be.

**. . .**

"…_She_ trained you?" Black Canary exclaimed in shock.

I nodded, "Yes."

"But, why? What were her motives?" Black Canary pondered out loud.

"_My_ purpose to _her_ was to be her puppet. She tricked me into doing all of her dirty work, promising later that we were one more step closer to finding my parents. Of course, when I found out that she was playing me for a fool, I broke out of her hold on my strings and never looked back."

I stared at the ground, awaiting a response from Black Canary, but instead felt her welcoming arms close around me. I embraced back, and when she pulled away I spoke, "…Thank you for listening." She smiled warmly and said, "Thank you for sharing."

All of the sudden, in the midst of that moment, a slight strike of worry shot through me and I had to ask, "…Is it at all possible that you leave out the part about my mentor to the others? Please?"

Black Canary replied sympathetically, "Nothing leaves this room." Then, she led me out of the room.

**_. . ._**

**_The Team_**

The Team socialized in the couch space near the kitchen, all discussing random subjects that were categorized from Kaldur's adventures in Atlantis to Wally bragging about how cool vibrating his molecules was in an attempt to flirt with M'gann. But all conversation ceased as Black Canary's presence filled the room, however it wasn't only their trustworthy trainer who stepped into the room, another presence accompanied her.

All eyes turned to the two who stood in the room, Black Canary's arm around the mysterious hero's shoulders who they had found in the warehouse the night before. There was a moment of silence before Black Canary cleared her throat and spoke,

"Everyone, this is your new team member," She returned her arm to her side and gestured to The Team encouragingly, "Go ahead and introduce yourself." Black Canary finished with a smile. The girl stepped forward and spoke confidently,

"Hi, I'm Violet Vision, but you can call me Vi or VV for short, if ya wanna."

_'__That's got a nice ring to it.' _Robin thought to himself, unaware that M'gann's mindlink was up.

Wally responded mentally, '_Yeah it does, Violet Vision. It definitely suits her sweet outfit.'_

Violet Vision's attire consisted of a purple spandex leotard printed with her logo, grey tights, purple tie-up ballet shoes, a dark purple kimono that she tied back, a purple mask that hugged her face and her brunette hair tied up in a purple ribbon.

The Team also took notice to her clawed gloves and purple eyes.

'_Well that's interesting,' _Robin thought. _'I'm whelmed.'_

_'__Ooohhh I get it! Violet Vision! Purple eyes! Clever!' _Wally exclaimed as if he was the one who discovered America.

Artemis snorted, _'No dur, Captain Obvious!'_

The Team exchanged glances until Wally gladly stepped up and shook Vi's hand with much enthusiasm,

"Nice to meet you, babe. The names Kid Flash, but you can call me Wally,"

Wally turned back to The Team and introduced them, pointing to each other hero standing there,

"That's Artemis, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian and-"

He was about to point to Robin, but he cut him off.

"-I'm Robin!" He held out his hand gracefully, as if he knew the perfect and proper way to greet a girl he had just met, "Nice to meet you, Vi." displaying a charming smile.

Vi smiled back thoughtfully, quite pleased with their welcome. Kaldur then stepped forward and greeted politely, "It is great to have you on The Team, Vi. I hope you take comfort in The Cave."

"Thank you so much for making me feel welcome, I look forward to working with you guys," she responded to Kaldur and to mainly everyone in general as well, shining a toothy grin their way.

After the introductions were said, Black Canary stepped forward and spoke,

"I will be taking Vi to gather her things. She will be living here in The Cave with Superboy and Miss Martian from now on."

Miss Martian squealed,

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun!" she exclaimed overjoyed and beamed in Vi's direction, who beamed just as brightly.

"We will be back in a little while, and when I return we will start training for the day." Black Canary said before leading Vi to the Zeta Beam.

**_. . ._**

Before Black Canary stepped into the Zeta Beam, she turned to me and said, "I will register you as a guest for now in the Zeta Beam. The rest of The Justice League would like to observe you for a while until you earn full Team status," then she looked at me sympathetically and continued, "I told them that you could be trusted, I trust you," she smiled, "But the rest of The League would like to see for themselves and-" I gave her an understanding smile and said,

"It's okay, I totally understand."

"Are you happy that you are joining The Team?" Black Canary asked kindly.

"Yes, very. They all seem like very great people." I responded with a smile. "This place will take some getting used to, but I know every step of the way will be super fun, and it's kinda what I need right now. I've now realized that I can't always accomplish everything on my own…"

Black Canary put her hand on my shoulder reassuringly and said, "You won't ever be alone again. You can count on us."

Just then, footsteps could be heard approaching, and I turned to see The Team standing a few feet in front of Black Canary and I. They all smiled welcomingly, Miss Martian beamed, and Artemis gave me a look of reassurance as Superboy stepped forward and smiled, "Welcome to The Team."

* * *

**A/N** –

Hey guys! How did you enjoy this chapter? Ooh I had sooo much fun writing it! How will Violet Vision be able to adapt to The Team? Will she be accepted by The League and be able to open up to The Team? We will just have to wait and see! And by the way, I drew a totally awesome picture of Violet Vision and posted it to my deviantArt page so you guys can see what Vi's outfit looks like! The link is in my bio! Hope you all like it!

The next chapter will be coming out later this week, so stay toned! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N –**

Hey guys! Sorry about the late chapter, this week has been crazy! Hopefully things will slow down a bit soon so I can update more often. Thanks for the follows, favs and kind reviews! You loyal readers make my day! :)

Now on with the story!

* * *

**_Star City_**

**_October 29, 2014_**

**_The Team_**

_The Bio-ship landed beside the gas-infested warehouse, clouds seeping out of the windows then flowing out the door as Red Arrow emerged from the smog carrying something. Miss Martian activated the ship's camouflage mode as The Team filed off the ship and ran toward Red Arrow, taking a closer look as to what he carried. It was… a girl? She was clearly unconscious, her body hung limp in Red Arrow's arms. Miss Martian was the first to speak,_

_"Who is that?" she questioned, looking quizzically at the girl along with the rest of The Team._

_Red Arrow pulled his gas mask over his head so he could be heard._

_"We don't know. Green Arrow is still investigating, we're not sure of anything right now." _

_Aqualad stepped forward and said,_

_"We will assist you in any way we can."_

_"I'm going to patrol the perimeter, to see if whoever did this left some sort of trail. You guys stick around here and see if you can find anything around the exterior of the building." Red Arrow replied, gently placing the mysterious girl on the ground._

_The Team exchanged glances then nodded in agreement and within the next moment Red Arrow went off to patrol._

_Robin looked back at the girl that lay behind him and The Team and suggested,_

_"Shouldn't we move her into the Bio-ship?"_

_Aqualad nodded, "Yes Robin, that's a great idea. While you do that, The Team and I will investigate."_

_Robin scooped the girl up as The Team dispersed and grumbled, sighing, "Why do **I **have to be stuck on babysitter duty? Totally not feeling the aster right now."_

_He carried her on the ship then pushed a button on the wall, revealing a bed that slid out from within a space in the metal, or whatever organic material the ship was made out of. _

_He placed her on the bed and sat in a nearby chair, looking at her. He noticed that she had a couple scratches on her face and a big gash on her leg, along with a few nasty bruises. He got up and went to the nearest medical cabinet and decided to clean them up a bit. He grabbed a few bandages and a hand full of anti-bacterial wipes. He ripped open one of the small packages and started to lightly dab the scratches on her face. She remained out like a light as he did this, never stirring in the slightest bit. It made him wonder what kind of stuff they used on her. _

_'It couldn't have been the typical kiddie knock-out gas; apparently these people aren't fooling around.' He thought has he continued to dab her scratches._

_The Team split up and scurried around the building, trying to find any sort of clues that were left behind. After a little while of silent seeking, Green Arrow walked out the front doors of the warehouse and Aqualad called The Team to gather using the mindlink. Green Arrow pulled off his gas mask as Aqualad asked,_

_"Were you successful in finding a lead?" _

_"Well, I did find this," Green Arrow replied, holding up a sealed vile containing a transparent substance. _

_The Team stared at it suspiciously before Superboy questioned,_

_"What is that?" _

_"I don't know, but I'm on my way to go drop it off at Star Labs right now for identification research," Green Arrow said, then looked around, "Where's Red Arrow?" he asked._

_Just then, Red Arrow stepped out of the shadows and responded to his mentor's question, "I set out to try and find a lead as to who did this, there was nothing left behind."_

_"Except for this," Green Arrow held up the sealed vile containing the transparent substance. "We need to take this to Star Labs." _

_Red Arrow nodded and acknowledged the object in Green Arrow's hand before turning to The Team, "What did you do with the subject?" _

_Aqualad replied, "Robin put her on the Bio-ship."_

_"Good. Take her back to The Cave for questioning and Green Arrow and I will meet you there once we drop the vile off at Star Labs." Red Arrow said._

_"Sounds like a plan, see you back at The Cave." With that, Aqualad and the others piled onto the Bio-ship and took off while The Arrows ran to Star Labs._

_Just as Robin finished tying a bandage around the deep gash on the girl's leg, Aqualad walked in to join the two of them in the small separated medical wing on the ship and asked,_

_"How is she?"_

_"She still hasn't woken up, but I treated her wounds." Robin replied, putting the remaining medical supplies away._

_"Good. We weren't able to find a direct lead to whomever caused the situation at the warehouse, but Green Arrow did find some evidence that him and Red Arrow are taking to Star Labs as we speak."_

_"What was it?" Robin asked._

_"A vile containing a transparent substance." Aqualad replied._

_Robin raised an eyebrow, "Weird," _

_There was a pause and he looked down at the girl lying on the medical bed._

_"What about her?"_

_"Red Arrow requested that we take her back to The Cave for questioning once she awakens." Aqualad replied calmly._

_Robin nodded and followed Aqualad out of the room to take their seats with the others._

**_. . ._**

**_Happy Harbor to Star City_**

**_October 30, 2014_**

As Black Canary and I arrived in Star City through the Zeta-Beam, we walked along the sidewalks, me leading the way.

After a short walk, I lead her to the abandoned house I've been crashing in for the past couple months. We walked up the steps to a shabby wooden door and I brought her inside, my few belongings only a few feet away in the small living room. I turned to her and asked jokingly,

"So, whaddya think?"

Black Canary looked around cautiously as if a ghost could pop out from around a corner at any minute.

"Don't freak out, I've only been crashing here for a few months," I said as I walked over to gather my things in a small purple bag that hung on a rusty metal coat hanger.

I packed the extra sets of my hero costume, the only three civie outfits I had, my iPod, my sketch book, any amount of change or dollar bills I could find and my small case makeup. Within five minutes, not even, I had everything packed and was ready to go. I gestured for Black Canary to follow as I pushed the door open for her and we both walked out.

"Thanks for coming with me to gather my things." I smiled up at her gratefully. She smiled back and said,

"Of course, it was a pleasure,"

Her gaze fell to the ground then back up to me with a sympathetic look on her face. "But I'm sure it wasn't a pleasure to stay there." She turned around to briefly look at the abandoned house I had to call home for a short while one last time.

"Well, when I was trying to get… you know, off my trail, that place was my best bet. But no worries, at least it kept me hidden for a while." I replied and grinned reassuringly.

She smiled warmly back, all of the concern leaving her face.

That smiled really _did _remind me of my mom's.

_She _in _general _reminded me of my mom. So caring and welcoming while everyone else still has their suspicions of me, and who has that motherly concern for younger people.

My heart squeezed in my chest from the pain of remembering my mom and the priceless mother-daughter moments we shared, but I was able to dismiss them right before Black Canary and I stepped into the Zeta-Beam.

Instead of carrying my pained emotions through to the other side of the Zeta-Beam, I decided that it symbolized a new beginning and wanted to lighten up my own mood. So, with that thought and belief in mind, I cleared my throat and called out in a manly, goofy voice,

"Honey, I'm home!"

My random statement echoed around The Cave for not even a millisecond when Wally came dashing in the room.

"You called?" He said in a sexy voice, wiggling his eyebrows.

A toothy grin spread across my face as I laughed while saying, "Just wanted to lighten the mood."

"Well, do you need help with your things?" Wally asked, looking around Black Canary and me to see if there was anything more than the small bag I carried.

"This is all I got," I said, holding up my bag, "But it would be very helpful to be reminded of where my room is." I smiled.

A cheesy grin plastered itself on Wally's face as he grabbed my hand and said, "Right this way madam," and with that he sped off, dragging me with him, leaving a smiling Black Canary behind.

Once we got to my room, which didn't take very long at all, he opened my door for me and I walked inside, placing my bag on my bed.

"When you're done, why don't you change into some civies and meet us all in the TV room? Miss Martian made cookies!" he said enthusiastically from where he stood by my door in the hallway.

I smiled back and replied happily, "Yeah sure! Be there in a few!"

"Cool, see ya!" Wally replied before he sped off.

I went over to close my door and hurried to put my things away, excited to be here and to get to know The Team better. I hung all of my extra hero outfits in the small closet I had along with two of my civie outfits, the remaining one I set aside to change into. I slid open the tiny nightstand drawer next to my bed to put my money in, which was probably about maybe… two dollars and fifty cents? But hey, gotta save up, you never know when you might need it. Maybe I can get some decorations to jazz this place up a bit to make it feel more like home.

Next I grabbed my small case of makeup and put it on top of the nightstand next to the lamp. I took out my iPod and put it in the drawer with my money.

The last thing that was in my bag was my sketch book. Unfortunately, I lost the pencil that I previously drew with, but I'm sure there's one laying around The Cave somewhere that I could borrow every now and then for my sketches.

I took it out of my bag and was about to place it in the nightstand drawer along with my other things when I heard and felt something slide out of it. Aw man, did another page fall out already? I'm gonna lose all my artwork! But when I looked down to see what it was, I could feel a burning sensation start to sizzle behind my eyes. I knelt down to pick up the only photograph of my parents I was able to recover from my house before I had to leave it behind forever. It was of my mom, my dad and I at the beach, I was probably around nine years old at the time. The picture was of both my parents hugging me from either side, a sandwich hug as we called it, and I had a goofy, little girl smile on my face as I sat in the sand in my cute little purple two piece swimsuit. That was one of my favorite memories with my parents. My mom and I went on seashell hunts while my dad and I built sandcastles. I remember my mom lubing me up with tons of sunscreen and complaining about its stickiness. I remember splashing my dad in the sparkling blue ocean water…

A few tears slipped past my eyelids as I propped the small crumbling photo up against my lamp on my nightstand. I blew a kiss to it before proceeding to put my sketch book away. I shut the drawer closed and grabbed my makeup case.

It was cool that my little dorm-like room had its own bathroom. I flipped on the light switch and looked in the mirror. My makeup was smeared a bit and some of my cover-up was rubbing off. I set my makeup case that I carried in there with me on the sink as I went out to change into my civies. The outfit I chose to wear consisted of tight black pants, a purple V-neck tank top, a black leather jacket and some black combat boots with purple laces. I know you're all probably thinking, 'Obsessed with purple much?' Well, it _is_ my favorite color after all, if you haven't figured that out already.

It was a slight struggle to change in and out of the two outfits because of my bruises from last night, but I tried to work around them the best I could. Once everything was on, I laid out my hero outfit on my bed. I took off my mask, yes, but the contacts stay in. Yep, that, and I need to reapply my cover-up and my fake beauty mark. I have two real beauty marks on my face, one above my left eyebrow and one right on my jaw line by my chin, but anytime I'm not being a normal person or when I'm undercover in any way, I cover them up and draw a fake one right under my cheek bone close to my nose. I may be a little secret identity crazy, but it's all in the business of being a hero and staying safe.

I went back to my tiny bathroom and flipped open my makeup case. I washed away the smears that ran down my cheeks and reapplied the cover-up on my beauty marks. I took my black eyeliner and poked my cheek to leave a dot there for the fake beauty mark, then dabbed it with a little brown eye shadow for a more realistic effect. Then I traced my black eyeliner around my eyelids and did a fancy little curl at the corner of my eye closest to my ears on both sides. I put the cap back on my eyeliner and for the finishing touch, dusted my eyes with purple eye shadow. I left my hair in a ponytail, smoothing out some loose ends before smiling in approval to myself in the mirror before flicking off the light switch.

I put my makeup case back on my nightstand and left my room, going down the hall to the TV room Wally invited me to.

The smell of freshly baked cookies wafted through the hall as I got closer and closer to the room, using the heavenly scent to guide me since I wasn't so familiar with The Cave just yet. The scent came to be at its strongest as I entered the TV room where everyone sat eating cookies. Miss Martian was in the kitchen adjacent to the room through an open doorframe. She poked her head around the doorframe and smiled,

"Would you like a cookie?" she asked, offering me one kindly.

I took one gratefully and smiled in thanks as I went to sit with the others.

Wally whistled as I approached,

"Nice civies, Vi."

"Thanks," I snorted at his behavior amusingly as I took a seat between him and Robin, "Whatcha guys watchin'?" I asked, looking toward the TV screen.

"The championship of the final baseball game of the season." Robin responded. Politely, I looked to him as he spoke, and took notice that while everyone was mask-free, he wore dark sunglasses with his civies.

_'Guess I'm not the only one whose secret identity crazy.'_ I thought.

"Cool." I replied back to him.

Artemis snorted from a few seats away, "More like totally boring."

I turned to her and shrugged, "Eh, I don't really watch sports either, but hey, I'll play along." I chuckled.

We all sat there and watched the rest of the game, occasionally hearing both guys beside me yell, "Yeah!" or "Go!" I joined in whenever I found it necessary, and continued to watch but not really register what was going on. You try to hit the ball with a bat and run, that's pretty much it. So like Artemis said, it was kinda boring, but watching sports is a miraculous dude event apparently.

After a while, I got up and joined Miss M in the kitchen, she's been in there for a while.

I walk in the see her taking out another tray of freshly baked cookies. She placed the tray on the counter and, when she noticed that I walked in, exclaimed in a preppy voice,

"You're just in time, Vi! I made more freshly baked cookies and you will be the first to try this batch!"

I went over to her and said, "Oh what an honor! You're a very talented baker," I took a moment to look around the kitchen to see all the cookies she baked. "But it seems like so much work! You've been at this for a while." I said. She smiled kindly in return before saying,  
"Oh don't worry about it, it's fun! Do you bake?"

"Yes I do. I used to bake all the time, and yes it is fun, isn't it? My favorite thing to bake was scones." I replied happily.

"Oh, scones? I've never baked those before, but I've heard of them. Are they good?" Miss M asked curiously.

"Yes very! How about I teach you? They're very easy." I offered, smiling.

"Sure, that sounds like fun! What do we need?" she asked, flying over to the ingredient cabinet.

I recalled the recipe that I memorized too long ago and soon found myself listing what we needed. Ingredients and measuring cups started flying all around the kitchen. I dove to catch each of them and placed them on the table.

I continued to walk her through the recipe, and once they were ready to be put in the oven, we cut the dough into triangles, put them in and set the timer, chatting while they baked.

"Thanks for teaching me, Vi." She smiled thankfully.

"No prob, Miss M." I smiled back.

"You can call me M'gann if you want." She said.

"Oh okay, cool." I replied.

"So, are your eyes organic or something?" she asked, looked at my eyes.

"No, here on Earth we call them contacts. You can take them in and out and there are different colors you can choose from. It would be so cool to do what you can though! I heard you can think of an outfit and you can change into it instantly!" I exclaimed.

M'gann stood up and twirled around, her clothes morphing into a different outfit. "Yep! It really comes in handy." She smiled.

"Yeah I bet!" I smiled back in awe.

We continued to laugh and chat for a while until the oven gave off a faint ding, signaling that the scones were ready.

I slipped on some oven mitts and pulled out the scones to place on the counter to cool.

On cue of the ding, the others came rushing in, staring in surprise as to how much baked treats filled the room.

M'gann and I exchanged glances and smiled at them all as we put all the baked goods on serving plates, offering everyone the treats while chatting together.

It's been a really great experience at The Cave thus far, and there was no doubt M'gann and I got closer, which is fantastic! I'm glad that they are so welcoming, and hopefully my friendships with all these awesome people will only get stronger.

* * *

**A/N –**

Ta da! This chapter turned out to be pretty long. I will update ASAP, but in the meantime, have fun with this chapter! See you all soon! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N –**

Hey guys, I'm soooooo sorry about the late chapter, darn you writers block! But it's up now, and I wanted to give you guys the best quality chapter while in the midst of my writers block, so it took an extra day. I just really care about you guys and greatly appreciate every single one of you! I really wish I could update more often, but there just aren't enough hours in the day! :,( But yes, just in case some of you didn't get the memo, I will be updating every weekend, and ideally we may be able to get a chapter in Friday afternoon every now and then.

Also, something else I wanted to address was those of you who reviewed saying that the whole 'Robin/OC' thing is unoriginal. All I have to say is that we will just have to wait and see where the story goes. I am a hopeless romantic who also has a huge crush on Dick Grayson as a character, so I can't help but feel the need to add a little something in here! So, to sum it up, I can do what I want! *snaps in a z formation* Only time will tell as to what happens, a possible interest Luana will obtain, in relationship terms.

Anyway, enjoy this next chapter my lovelies! :)

* * *

**_Mount Justice_**

**_October 30, 2014_**

I had a great time getting to know The Team. We all chatted over me and M'gann's baked treats until Black Canary came in, calling us to come in the other room for training.

We all walked out together, though I couldn't help but smirk to myself a little. I mean, I wasn't taught by the best, but I thought I had the skills that paid the bills and to even tell them to keep the additional change. It's not like I'm out to get anyone either, but when they rescued me, I was in a state of weakness. Now, I have the opportunity to show them that I'm not as vulnerable as they may think I am.

I followed the crowd to a room with some sort of panel on the ground. I examined it in a puzzling manner until Black Canary stepped onto it, making it light up. She then turned to us all and spoke,

"In this training session, you will first spar with me, then finish by sparring with your teammates. We will also go over what we learned last week, in courtesy to Vi," she turned to me and smiled before continuing. "So, let's begin. Who would like to go first?"

I glanced around and since no one raised their hand, I gladly raised mine and said confidently, "I'll go."

Everyone faced me, a look of surprise on all of their faces. Black Canary just smiled as I stepped onto the panel. I got into a ready stance, awaiting my opponent's signal. Black Canary nodded slowly and I launched forward, going in for a slash if I had my claws.

She dodged my attack easily, which is exactly what I expected. When she slid to the side to dodge my slash, I swung my leg back, hitting her in her torso.

I whipped around to face her, registering her incoming fist intending to collide with my jaw. I bent back to dodge her swinging fist and grabbed her wrist, pushing it back as I rose back up to my defensive stance. However, she broke out of my grip with ease and used my attach against me but with greater force, pushing me to the ground. However, as I slid, I readied my hands behind my shoulders to flip back up in a kip. But when I was back up and ready to go again, a buzzing sound echoed around me and the statement '**GUEST: FAILED**' appeared below my feet on the panel in bold red lettering.

I brought my head back up to look at Black Canary in question, but found her patting my shoulder, clearly impressed. "Well done, Vi. You did exactly what you should do in a hand-to-hand combat battle, unfortunately our training system is set up so that when an opponent falls, they fail. But don't worry, you are very skilled and were far from failing," she smiled before asking the rest of The Team, "Whose up next?"

Wally strode up, giving me a high-five along the way, and stood on the panel.

"I'll show you _my _moves." He said in a cocky voice, getting in a ready position.

Black Canary's lips turned slightly down into a frown at his comment, but soon gave the signal to start. Wally dashed forward, but before he could even land one measly hit, Black Canary put her leg out and he fell over, the bold red letters appearing over his head; '**KID FLASH: FAILED**'. Wally groaned on the ground while Black Canary turned to the rest of us and asked,

"Do any of you know what he did wrong?"

Robin's hand shot up in the air as he exclaimed eagerly, "Ooh, ooh! He hit on a teacher and got served?"

I stifled a laugh. Wally really was an… _interesting_ one to say the least.

The rest of The Team went up one by one, some lasting longer than others, but overall everyone did well. As for Wally, I don't even know.

Once that was over, Black Canary started pairing us up by twos. Aqualad and Miss Martian, Artemis and Wally, and that left Robin and I, with Superboy as the odd one out for the moment. Black Canary went down the line of pairs, including Superboy in another group, until she got to Robin and me.

We both stepped up onto the panel, and I couldn't help but notice the smallest smirk on Robin's lips, or was that just me? We both readied ourselves and soon heard Black Canary call, "Begin."

I launched forward, but to my surprise, Robin just stood there. Once I got close enough to him, he dodged my would-be slash attack, if I had my claws, swiftly. He was on a roll, dodging every attack I threw at him. After a few swings, he finally went in for a quick upper hook that collided with my cheek bone. I slid back a little from the sudden impact and cocked my head to the side, trying to figure him out. He let out a creepy chuckle as he went in for another punch, though today was not going to be his lucky day because I dodged it and snapped my elbow back forcefully into his back, making him fall over. He toppled face-first into the panel with a grunt as the bold red letters appeared above his head '**ROBIN: FAILED**'.

Our audience clapped and I did a little curtsy before holding my hand out to my fallen opponent kindly, showing good sportsmanship. He took it gladly and grinned, "Thanks," Once he was up, he continued, "You're pretty good, I'm whelmed." He congratulated. I returned the grin, "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

Black Canary went to congratulate us both, and then almost immediately after she was done, a whistle sounded around The Cave followed by a loud call.

"Wooo! Is it getting hot in here, or is it getting _hot _in here?"

We all turned to the source of the statement, though we already knew who it was. Since all the attention was on the outburst, I could only hope that everyone was distracted enough to not notice the light heat in my cheeks, dusting them pink. We all raised our eyebrows at Wally, who just looked at all of us as if we were from a different planet. "What?"

The rest of the lesson consisted of review, for the rest of The Team that is. I learned some pretty useful defense tactics and some interesting attack methods. I appreciate Black Canary's thoughtfulness to do a review, otherwise I would have missed out on some pretty good stuff.

After the training session, we all trekked back to the TV room where we decided to pass the time with a movie marathon. We popped popcorn and gathered the rest of the baked goods as we all sat on the couches watching all sorts of movies; ranging from horror to romantic comedy. From screams to laughs we all had a marvelous time, and who couldn't die laughing at all of Wally's ridiculous comments throughout the most dramatic scenes? The time seemed nonexistent as we all played a part in making everyone's time more enjoyable with every movie.

As the credits rolled on the screen, we all pitched in ideas as to what we could watch next. Absent-mindedly, I shifted to look at a nearby clock for the first time in what seemed like hours. Holy crap, it has been hours, it was almost nine-thirty pm! Watching movies for that long really tired me out, but I also didn't want to let the rest of the group down, or to be that one lameo that likes to go to bed early. As if hearing my thoughts, M'gann came to sit next to me, as everyone else gathered around the DVD cabinet to see what other movies they had, and asked, "What time is it?"

I turned towards the clock to check one more time, just to make sure I saw it right. Yep. It was still nine-thirty, or more like nine-thirty one by now. "It's nine-thirty." I answered.

Wally spun around and gaped at us in disbelief, "Is it really? My non-mission-day curfew was fifteen minutes ago!" he then zipped around and got all his things together and was about to head out the door, calling back to the rest of us, "Sorry guys! But I gotta run," he saluted, "See ya!" Then in the blink of an eye he was gone.

We all exchanged glances, and after a few moments of silence I broke the ice with a yawn, "Welp, without Wally's sarcastic comments, movie marathons are kinda lame." Everyone nodded in agreement, then Artemis spoke up, "I better get home too, actually," looking at the time. Tiredness lifted in the room and soon we all realized just how tired we all were. Sitting in the dark staring at a screen is very exhausting. Artemis got up and strode to the door, waving to us, "See you guys tomorrow." We all waved back and watched her leave.

Once she was gone, we all started to clean up and bring about our farewells.

On my way back to my room, I walked with M'gann and Conner because they live here in The Cave too. Our stroll consisted mostly of M'gann and I talking about how we should go shopping for decorations sometime, since I told her that I wanted to jazz up my room. Conner, who tread next to M'gann, stared off into space, his gaze turned to the floor.

In the midst of our laughs, M'gann turned to Conner and asked, "What do _you_ think, Conner?"

Conner blinked to attention, as if his thoughts had him in a momentary trance, "Sorry, what?"

M'gann giggled, "Vi and I were just talking about how we want to jazz the place up. She also said that she's a painter! How cool is that?" she said enthusiastically. I smiled. Conner looked at the both of us and understood, "Uh, yeah that is pretty cool. What do you usually like to paint?" his question aimed toward me. I leaned forward and turned in Conner's direction, so I could see past M'gann and look at him as I spoke, "Mainly just anything that comes to mind. I haven't been able to paint in a while, so when there's no paint available, I just sketch it. Here, I have some pictures if you wanna see." I took my iPod out of my pocket and pressed the button to turn it on. Once I unlocked it and accessed my photo gallery, I flipped to some pictures of my paintings and sketches and showed M'gann and Conner. I slid my finger across the screen every so often to show them each picture after the other, they stared in astonishment.

"Wow, Vi! These are spectacular!" M'gann praised in excitement.

"Yeah, these are really something. Nice work." Conner said with a smile.

I beamed at the both of them and turned off my iPod, "Thanks you guys!"

By that time, we all got to our rooms, which were conveniently close to each other. We each said our goodbyes, M'gann hugging me and Conner shaking my hand, then we individually retreated to our rooms.

I didn't officially get to crawl into my new bed until around ten-fifteen. My eyelids were heavy as I flopped on the soft cushy mattress, tugging the open covers over me. It's been a while since I got to sleep in an exceptionally decent bed, or roof over my head for that matter. I was always used to being on the run. I breathe deeply and embrace the dark silence of slumber.

_**. . .**_

**_Mount Justice_**

**_October 31, 2014_**

**_Halloween _**

I was violently shaken awake by the noisy buzzing sound that pounded into my eardrums. I twisted where I sat straight up and looked to the digital clock atop my nightstand. I was able to make out that it's blurry numbers read eight-twenty. I ran outside searching for someone who might have an explanation to this, when Robin called out to me urgently from down the hall, "Suit up, we've got a mission."

Still dazed by the encasement of sleep, I stumbled back into my room and threw on my hero outfit in haste. Once I got everything on, I sprinted out of my room and searched around frantically for everyone until a voice shouted in my head, "We're in the garage! Meet us in the Bio-ship." It was M'gann. Man, her telepathy really came in handy.

I shouted back mentally, "Thanks! I'm so sorry, did I miss something?"

M'gann laughed, "No no, don't worry. We do these kinds of things all the time. You'll adapt." I could hear the smile in her voice. She's been so nice to me and has been a real friend, I'm glad that she's been so open and welcoming to me.

I ran off to where I hoped was the garage and to my luck, it was. The rest of The Team was already loaded onto the Bio-ship, with me being the straggler and hurrying on at the last minute since I woke up, for what felt like, mere seconds ago. The organic ship strapped us all in and we took off to the designated coordinates.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N –**

Oh my gosh, TWO WHOLE WEEKS LATE?! D: I'm SO SORRY you guys. Last weekend was absolutely INSANE! On top of that, I have a horrible cold… But you shall wait no more because here it is! Thank you all for your patience. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**_Gotham City_**

**_October 31, 2014_**

**_Halloween_**

_"__Batman to Team. The sudden alert has been identified as a situation involving The Injustice League. Approach with caution." _The notification screen lit up and Batman's voice boomed in the silence of the bio-ship.

"Acknowledged." Miss M replied, and then the screen switched off.

Well, now that I know what's going on, I can proceed to do what I always do before a fight that is most likely bound to turn ugly. I reached into one of my small pouches in my utility belt and I pulled out a minimized hard and rectangular black plate. I angled it in my hand, so the flat side was parallel to my claws on my right glove, and started to strike my claws against it. I needed to sharpen each hand until the slashes rang in a scrape-on-metal fashion.

Once each hand did so, it earned me confused and alarmed looks from the rest of the members of The Team. I laughed a little at their varying expressions.

"Calm down you guys, just prepping." I reassured.

**_. . ._**

**_Gotham City_**

**_April 17, 2013_**

_Scrape. Squeak._

_"__Ready." I stated confidently, holding my clawed gloves out in front of me to see the sharp tips twinkle._

_"__Excellent. Now we must complete this __**exactly**__ how we rehearsed. Don't split until I give the signal." My mentor explained in a hushed tone. _

_"__Got it, let's go." _

_We both sprinted off, staying low and silent, becoming one with the night. Our designated route played through my mind as I passed each checkpoint, staying close behind my mentor as I was instructed to. In these parts of town, we needed to be quick. Accidentally splitting up, or running into a flaw in the organized plan, could result in major issues or possibly even mission failure. Even so, we are always careful enough and we always make it out alive. If something were to happen, a compromise of sorts would be deemed necessary. _

_Once our final destination came into view along the horizon, my mentor gave the signal and we broke off. I leapt and climbed to the highest elevation possible to keep watch, while I kept my eye on my mentor from above. A few swift moves were enough to take out every guard on the west side of the building we were trying to get into. Now it was my turn. I climbed down the other side of the ledge I was perched on and hurried off to the east side of the building. _

_The most accurate tactic that could possibly be used in a mission like this, or any mission in my book, is stealth. Step one; I pinpoint my targets: one armed guy, two strong unarmed men, and one guy with a crossbow. Not too difficult, I've taken out greater numbers. Step two; Stay in the shadows and get close. Step three; Attack with one, silent TKO blow. This is one of the first things I was taught, along with the obvious key points of "Always stay on guard," and "Don't get caught."_

_The easy part was taken care of, now for the hard part. Because of the late hour, one would suspect a typical business building such as this one would be practically empty, but another thing I learned was to expect the unexpected. In reality, the interior of the area was more heavily guarded than the exterior, so we moved on to procedure B. Procedure B; Remain in stealth and don't take out anyone unless it is absolutely necessary to do so. The goal is to create as little to no commotion as possible._

_We came together on the rooftop of the building, which conveniently had a huge air vent, and climbed inside. Our movements fell in sync with one another's as we shifted our weight flawlessly, never making a sound. _

_A couple of twists and turns later, I found myself popping out a metal vent in front of me and scanning the area. All clear. We hopped down and pressed our bodies against the wall to our right, staying as hidden as possible. The next adjoining hall was crawling with guards, only when they move or turn the other way can we proceed. Stealth, as a whole, is being quick, silent and unseen. One wrong move and you're out for the count._

_Hold your breath… Wait for it… Go!_

_We slinked past all of them in a matter of minutes and came to lay our eyes on the prize._

_"__Take it and run. We don't have much time." My mentor whispered urgently. But I was already on it. The room we broke into was filled to the brim with multiple file cabinets containing records of countless amounts of people. Thank goodness they were organized alphabetically. A… B… C… D… E… F. Here. I reached out to unlatch the cabinet and slide it open, revealing all of the F files. _

_My claws danced across the folders, careful not to rip any of them. It was our intention to make it appear as though no one was ever in here. No one will miss one measly little file out of the thousands upon thousands stored here. _

_Finally, the fate of my parents rested in my hands and I nodded to my mentor,_

_"__This is it. Let's get out of here."_

_I could only pray that the folder that was now in my possession was the one I've been looking for; sighting records and what their whereabouts could be. It's one of the only methods I could use to try to locate them. Evil organizations don't really put in the paper where their next place for work will be, as if it were like a rock concert or something, so this was my best bet._

**_. . ._**

**_Bayou Bartholomew_**

**_October 31, 2014_**

**_Halloween_**

It probably took about another twenty minutes or so to arrive at "the crime scene", though it wasn't much of one at all. Miss M landed the bio-ship in a small clearing of trees, which carried golden and orange leaves that blew carelessly in the wind. Seemed perfectly normal to me, though the atmosphere just didn't seem right. _"Approach with caution." _Batman's words murmured in my mind.

We all filed off the ship in haste and gathered together. "Remember what Batman said, approach with caution. We need to stick together and come up with a plan." Aqualad stated once everyone had their attention on him. I decided to speak up,

"I think our first priority is to investigate the area. We are not entirely sure on what's happening or what's going to happen just yet." Boom, there's my two cents.

Everyone exchanged glances in agreement and Aqualad nodded approvingly, "Great idea, Vi. Let's start over here," he gestured east.

Superboy landed his gaze upon the space where a teammate was just moments ago in confusion and questioned, "Wait, where's Rob?"

Kid Flash whipped around rapidly and whisper-shouted exasperated, "Aw man, I hate it when he does that!"

Everybody groaned, and Aqualad's expression merged to disapproval, "He has been told, and is aware, to act as a team player."

As if on cue, Robin's voice popped into our heads through Miss M's mindlink and said, "Hey guys, I found something. Move north from where you're all standing."

Everyone moved in the instructed direction. We found Robin in a tree, kneeling on a branch. He gestured for one of us to climb up there to see from his perspective, considering there were towering trees all around us. Seeing that no one stepped up right away, I hopped right to it and crawled up the shrub. I dug my claws into the bark for a better grip so I could advance up the tree faster with ease. I swung myself onto the branch Robin was crouched upon and observed his viewpoint.

What lay before us off in the distance, but not too far away, was a dome-shaped glass building. In the center of the dome, an immeasurable contraption that resembled a turning fork stretched up as tall as a skyscraper in the sky.

The longer I stared at it, trying to analyze what it could be, I got more and more confused. The only thing I was certain about was that it was most likely not a machine that sprouted rainbows.

"What is that?" I questioned aloud to myself, talking to no one in particular.

Robin's holo-computer lit up in the darkness as he pondered. "Dunno, but I can find out. All I need to do is get close enough to the fork to pick up a signal. From there, I can connect to the system containing the blueprints."

"Awesome, let's go."

I followed Robin, who swung off the branch we were perched on, and we landed on the ground below us.

"What did you find?" Aqualad asked both Robin and I.

"There's a building a few yards from here, and there's some creepy contraption sticking out of it. We believe it's worth checking out." I answered. Robin nodded.

"Understood, let's proceed." Aqualad stated and gestured for everyone to follow. We all disappeared into the thickness of the forest ahead.

After a short while of walking, a clearing could be seen in front of us. We were getting close. I leaned over and asked in a hushed voice to Robin, "Can you get a signal from here?"

"Let me check," he replied while opening up his holo-computer. He searched the power connections and his face fell slightly, "No not yet, with this poor of a signal I can't connect to the main power source. It still needs a few more feet."

The Team and I continued to pace around in the underbrush, until I suddenly froze. I could sense that we weren't alone.

Artemis spun around as abruptly as I had stopped and whispered urgently, "Come on, we need to keep moving!"

"Someone's here." I said simply, looking around cautiously.

The rest of The Team had paused in their tracks when they heard what I said and listened.

All that could be heard was the rustling of leaves blowing in the wind, but momentarily the surrounding nature came to a standstill. Within another second, a long, thick vine with prickly thorns shot out from the bushes, followed by another, then another.

The Team and I leapt into action, me getting my claws in a ready position to slice a vine that whipped in my direction. I performed a back handspring to get out of its way and brought my claws down on it hard, slicing right through it.

I hightailed to go and help the others who seemed to struggle. Instantaneously looking out for the other team members, I was able to gather that Aqualad, Robin, Miss M and Kid Flash were able to handle it all just fine, though Superboy and Artemis appeared to be having some trouble. I headed for Artemis first, who was currently being held in the air tightly in the grasp of a vine. I sprung up and slashed the vine that held her, grabbing her hand to lessen her fall. She landed exasperated, but smiled in relief,

"Thanks." She said gratefully.

"No problem," I smiled back and hurried off to aid Superboy, who wrestled with a vine in a marsh patch but was losing miserably. I attached myself to it, digging my claws into the wriggling plant so I didn't fly off, and sliced it. The end that Superboy was tangled in fell limp around him and he turned his attention up to his ally.

I extended my hand to help him up and he took it. "…Thanks." he said before going off to help the others.

Scanning the area where I stood, I tried to find where the vines were coming from. Finally, I zeroed in on a bush that seemed to harbor all of the vines that shot out to attack us. I stuck to the sidelines as I approached it out of sight, staying low in some tall grass.

Once I was close enough, I crouched down beside the violent bush and cast myself behind it to face the true culprit behind the vines.

Just as I had anticipated, it was none other than Poison Ivy, a member of The Injustice League.

Before she was able to notice me in the darkness of the underbrush, I wasted no time while cutting up the vines that were being sent through the bush. All of the vines that were attacking The Team have gone limp, which received a screech from Poison Ivy, "No! My babies!"

She snapped her attention to me and I launched myself at her claws-first. I wasn't able to land more than a scratch because she knocked me out of my designated path with a sharp vine that sent me skidding across the dirt. Two others wrapped me up and held me in the air. I struggled by kicking hard and trying to squeeze my claws through the tightening plants, but to no avail.

Poison Ivy stalked toward me, as if she were a cat examining its pray, and as she got closer her eyes widened as she exclaimed,

"Hey, I know who you are! You're with-"

She lost the ability to finish her sentence due to my foot being swung across her face as I shouted,

"Not anymore I'm not!"

In the split second where Poison Ivy attempted to regain her balance, I darted my eyes in every direction to figure out how to untangle myself when my eyes landed on a red spherical blade that creased itself into the vine below my feet. It flashed tiny green and yellow lights and gave off the all-too-familiar creepy laugh, then exploded, setting me free. However, that wasn't the end to my problems because I was about six and a half feet in the air and gravity was about to yank me harshly to the ground below me. Damn you physics.

Fortunately, in the midst of my fall, a blur of red and yellow dashed in and caught me. I smiled thankfully to my savior, "Thanks KF."

Kid Flash came to a halt and put me down, "No problem, babe."

Just then, Robin emerged from the bushes and huffed, "Uh, ahem?"

I stifled a laugh and grinned at him, "Thank you too, Robin." _And cool explosive blade thingies, _I thought, and he must've heard me through the mindlink because he smirked. Apparently, my thoughts weren't my own on missions because we had to communicate and stay connected through the mindlink.

As we stood there, a sudden wave of dizziness washed over me and I didn't know why, but I stayed calm and assured myself that it would pass. However, it only grew stronger and became increasingly painful. My hands flew to my head and the rest of my body became paralyzed. My teammates started to collapse all around me as invisible waves engulfed us all.

My eyes were the only part of my body that had any range of motion. It was not an impressive amount, but it was enough to see that Count Vertigo was behind the waves of paralysis and pain that brought down The Team and me.

I fought against his power for as long as I could, clinging to the string of consciousness, though it wasn't long until that string was cut and I faded into the dark.

* * *

**A/N –**

Again, I'm so sorry the chapter is so late… But school is almost over so time will be on my side soon enough! Love you guys! Review! :)


End file.
